Nowadays, there are more and more various of floor mats. Most of them are directly foamed by the polyurethane. Such PU floor mat has the advantages of good elasticity and foot feels, ease to clean and environmental friendly. However, such PU floor mat cannot be directly used in a damp environment, such as kitchen, bathroom, etc., because the friction between the floor mat and the ground is too mall, which lower the safety of the floor mat. In order to solve the problem of slipping, people tend to add an anti-slip foaming layer directly on the bottom surface of the PU floor mat. The anti-slip foaming layer is made of choroprenerubber, styrenebutadienerubber, heat-shrink elastomer foaming layer or rubber foaming layer. Slip resistance of the floor mat gets enhanced by applying the anti-slip foaming layer. However, PU foaming material is a different kind of material from the choroprenerubber and styrenebutadienerubber, which makes them have low binding capacity and hard to combine. The combined product is easy to separate from each other which influences its quality and service life. Existing floor mats, structurally, use the PU material or leather as top surface. The top surface that is made of PU material or leather, has only a single and dull color. It requires a complicated process to make the top layer a multicolored layer. Even if patterns are placed on the top surface of the PU material or leather, they are easily scraped and damaged by long usage and treading by people.
For the reasons stated above, Inventor here makes a structural improvement to the existing PU floor mat and invents an innovative anti-slip floor mat with transparent top surface.